


What can we do?

by Angryfuzzball68



Series: The Day Our War Ends (Is The Day We Die) [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Military Training, Minor Evie/Mal (Disney), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryfuzzball68/pseuds/Angryfuzzball68
Summary: Nick has his first encounters with the VK's and becomes The PunisherThis is the prequel to How Can I Lose You?





	What can we do?

**Author's Note:**

> this is the prequel to How Can I lose You?

_The Isle of the lost_

The Isle is such a wonderful place to live. Old and ruined buildings, all the worse villains in the world in the same place. Yup, this is a wonderful place to live said no one ever. Maleficent ruled the Isle and everyone feared her. For god knows how long, she has been searching for a way to get off this Isle and get back at the " _heroes."_ She had a daughter named Mal, and raised her to be the next Maleficent. Mal has been trying to impress her mother ever since she was born. What Mal didn't know was that she has a brother. He was named Nick but was banished to another part of the Isle to be "raised" by a man called Steve Rogers. He was the Hydra version of Captain America but gave up on Hydra after his plan failed. 

=========================

So when the day came when Nick was to be handed over to Steve, no body knew that Nick was alive. Steve gladly accepted Nick and was going to "raise" him. Once Nick was 10 years old, Steve started to train him like a soldier. Some of the tasks Nick did could have killed him. If Nick ever got injured, he would have to treat his own wounds as Steve wouldn't do it. Nick slept in his own hut outside of Steve's house. No heat, no bathroom, not even a bed was in the hut. Nick would live this way until he was 14 years old. Once he reached 14, he became The Punisher and sneak off at night to battle the Isle underworld. He would always don the iconic white skull vest before sneaking out.

=====================================================================================

When Mal turned 16, she formed her gang consisting of herself, Evie, Jay and Carlos. They ruled the Isle and Dragon Hall. If someone saw them coming, they would hide in fear of the VK's. Late one night however, as Nick was doing recon on a rooftop. He spotted Mal and her gang from the rooftop. Nick had heard rumors that her gang was the biggest assholes on the Isle, but he didn't believe the rumors. He watched as the VK's beat up innocent people and steal their stuff an walk away like they did nothing wrong. He saw enough and jumped off the rooftop to help the beaten up people. However, the VK's didn't just beat them up, they killed the innocent people. Nick would make sure that the VK's would pay for this. Nick followed the VK's back to their hideout but didn't dare walk in through the front door.  So he climbed up the back of the building where he was met with a kick to the face from Jay.

"You are in the wrong part of town."

Nick wiped the blood from his nose and spat blood at Jay.

"Don't you know who you just kicked in the face?"

"Who?"

"The fucking Punisher."

Nick then charged at Jay and took him down to the ground. Jay regretted what he did as he had just enraged The Punisher. He had heard stories of The Punisher and how he was an expert fighter, and how he could kill you instantly. Jay punched Nick in the face and jumped right back up to his feet. Nick didn't back down from Jay and drove Jay right into the ground. Jay grabbed hold of a lead pipe and hit it right up against Nick's back. Nick didn't seem affected by the lead pipe at all. Jay once again punched Nick in the face and jumped back up to his feet. However, that was short lived as Nick grabbed the lead pipe and hit Jay right in the skull, possibly giving him a concussion and knocking him out. Once Nick was dealing with Jay he went on to confront the other 3 VK's.

===================================================================

Once Nick went down stairs to the main loft of the Vk's hideout, he was met with a punch from Carlos De Vil. Once he recovered from the punch and stared at the freckled kid in the eyes, Carlos ran out of the hideout screaming like a kid. Nick smiled but that was short lived when he was met with a push from the leader, Mal. 

"Don't you know who's hideout you are in?"

Then a blue haired girl joined Mal's side and whispered something in her ear.

"You are right E, I am going to show him who run this Isle."

"You two must be Mal and Evie. I thought you two would be much more evil, I am sadly disappointed."

"Screw you!"

Mal threw the first punch and Nick countered by grabbing her arm and tripping her legs. Mal slowly got back to her feet and was shocked that Nick countered her punch. Mal tried to ram Nick into the wall but he stepped out of the way and watched as Mal ran into the wall. By the time Mal recovered, Jay had come downstairs and was ready to help her against Nick. Knowing he was outnumbered he devised a plan against Mal and Jay. Once Mal and Jay charged at Nick, he threw a smoke bomb and ducked out of the way as he watch Mal and Jay spear Evie. Nick ran up the stairs to the roof and left the hideout as it was time fore him to head "home."

===========================================

The 4 VK's the next day wondered who invaded their base. They couldn't figure it out but they had one lead to go on, the white skull logo. When Nick got back "home" he wondered when his next run in would be with the 4 VK's. Little did they know they wouldn't see each other for a long time..


End file.
